1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a method for manufacturing a solar cell and a dopant layer thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a dopant layer having enhanced properties and to a method for manufacturing a solar cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy resources for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity using a semiconductor element is gaining attention as a next-generation energy device.
In a solar cell, a p-n junction is formed by forming a dopant layer of an n-type or a p-type at a semiconductor substrate in order to induce photoelectric conversion, and an electrode electrically connected to the dopant layer is formed. In order to form the dopant layer having enhanced properties, dopants should be sufficiently doped to the semiconductor substrate during a process for forming the dopant layer. However, since “out-diffusion” in which the dopants are diffused to an outside of the semiconductor substrate is generated, a concentration of the dopant in the dopant layer may decrease and the dopant layer may not have desired properties. If an additional treatment for preventing the out-diffusion is performed, a manufacturing cost may increase greatly.